


Substitute

by GogglesXKun



Series: Tournament [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Splatoon (Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/pseuds/GogglesXKun
Summary: Author's note: Hey, time to drag things from my writing blog, so lets get started with what I think is the rare pair...





	Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hey, time to drag things from my writing blog, so lets get started with what I think is the rare pair...

“You. Freeze. We have something to discuss.”

Gloves confusedly stops, his trek home interrupted by a familiar voice. Turning around, the boy is met with exactly who he suspected behind him. The king of turf, Emperor. The yellow Inkling always seems to have an air of control and awe about him. His title was rightfully earned as well, being the undefeated champion of the Square until a few months ago where the Blue Team found a way to defeat him. It was a shock to the entire Square but after party was quite fun, even most of Emperor’s own team joined it and Emperor himself would have if he didn’t run off to try to better himself.

However, that time already passed. The green Inkling’s concern was focused on the white and yellow clad Inkling as he is now since there seems to be something up for Emperor to hunt him down and stop him. “Oh, hey Emperor. Whatcha need from me?”

The yellow Inkling smirks, already alerting the green one that whatever Emp wants from him isn’t going to be something he’ll end up liking. “Eging will be away on a family vacation and there’s a tournament coming up in the Square. It might not be the annual tournament but I don’t plan on missing it regardless. You’ll be filling in for Eging while he’s out. The tournament is in a few days and lasts for a week” The calm, commanding tone the king usually speaks in makes itself pronounced with every word that leaves his mouth.

The green Inkling can tell he must look stunned just from how the smug look on Emperor’s face gets worse. Emp wants him to do what exactly? Join his team for now? “What. You want me to join your team despite having my own? Couldn’t you pay for someone better as a substitute or get a free lancer that admires you or something? Besides, exactly what do you want me to do if I say yes?” An amused sort look of shines in the Yellow Inkling’s eyes.

“Are you suggesting you’d say no to my request?” Gloves merely stays silent. Of course this is why Emp came to him first. He knows Gloves can’t really say no him for a variety of reasons. But there has to be something more to it for Emperor to be so adamant about it.

“You know I wouldn’t… But why are you so concerned about me being the replacement? You don’t usually go out of your way for stuff like this.” Gloves doesn’t expect an honest answer. He doesn’t expect one at all when the king shrugs.

“Rider’s team is in the tournament again. I heard you two had a bit of a rivalry happening. Who better to replace Eging than the rival to the leader of the biggest threat in the tournament?” Emperor smugly waits for a reply although he’s sure the other won’t offer one. He was likely too stunned to receive an answer to give a response.

The green Inkling glares a bit at the taller boy, already sure he won’t like the answer to what he says next. “…Fine but you still need to tell me exactly what you plan on having me do.” Gloves leans back against the wall midway through his sentence, sure he’s going to be here a while from either a long explanation or an argument about something Emperor has arranged.

“You’ll be remaining with me and my team until the tournament ends, you need to learn how we fight. You’ll also be getting one of our outfits made for you as we can’t have you sticking out, it would look far too odd. You’ll also be yellow for the entirety of this arrangement rather than your usual green so it’s obvious what team you’re fighting with, along with keeping your new outfit on.” A glare settles on Gloves’ face. This might be the king but he seems to be demanding an awful lot.

“Look, green is my natural and signature color. Can’t I at least have it outside of battle if I’m going to be doing this?” The yellow Inkling scoffs at the suggestion while the green Inkling’s glare darkens. Gloves can already tell he’s not going to be able to argue for much leeway with the king.

“Once again, the green would look far too odd with our outfits. You’ll be yellow. There’s no arguing about this.” Emperor’s stern glare confirms that he he refuses to allow that argument to go further. The green Inkling lets out a defeated and frustrated sigh.

“Fine, but can you at least have gloves made like mine for the outfit?“ The yellow inkling raises an eyebrow, considering the others request. Looking Gloves up and down, the king nods a bit.

"Very well. I suppose it wouldn’t make sense to call you Gloves without yours. I’ll have a white version of them made as compensation.” The green Inkling looks mildly surprised that his request was accepted, despite how relieved he is to at least have that.

“Then I guess I don’t have much to say about anything else. When does this start?” The king nods, seeming somewhat pleased that the other stopped their arguing. He turns around and makes a gesture for the green one to follow before walking ahead.

“Today. Your outfit needs to be made so we’re going to my tailor. As soon as it’s done, we’ll begin training and you’ll be expected to keep that outfit on along with keeping your ink color yellow.” The green Inkling shakes his head a bit and follows, wondering how he got himself roped into a rough couple of weeks.

“I’ll… let my team know…” Gloves takes out a phone and quickly sends a group text to let his friends know about his current situation. From time to time while following Emperor, his phone buzzes with varying responses from his team. However, a teasing comment from one of them makes his face turn a bright shade of green and suddenly makes him grateful that Emperor never turns around to see if he’s still there whenever the king decides he needs his gloved pawn. Why would they even suggest that he and Emperor were a thing? No way would the king of the square go for a simple pawn. That’s not how the stories work.

“Inside. It will only be a couple moments while I inform my tailor to the few alterations needed to your outfit.” Once inside, Emperor disappears to the back, leaving Gloves alone in this almost sterile environment. If he didn’t know better, he’d assume it was a hospital rather than a clothes shop. He was afraid to even move and risk getting dirt somewhere. Of course Emperor would pick a place as regal and vain as himself.

The green Inkling almost jumps out of his skin when footsteps interrupt the eerily silent environment and his own thoughts. Looking in their direction, he sees Emperor appear for a moment with a quick gesture to follow. Despite his nerves, the boy follows him into a room in the back where he’s met with a female Inkling that doesn’t look all that much older than Emperor.

“Stand still Gloves, arms out stretched. She needs your measurements.” The feel of the atmosphere and the even, commanding tone the other Inkling keeps has the green boy doing exactly as the king says before he’s even really aware of what he was told to do. Gloves makes a mental note of how terrifying a king’s power can be in the right environment. He’s almost sure Emperor could get him to do just about anything here and he wouldn’t even be aware enough to stop himself.

Gloves only puts his arms down when the woman vanishes after doing something he wasn’t really aware of for a bit. His thoughts were too occupied by a certain Inkling, who Gloves just now realizes hasn’t left the room. “Sit. She’ll be back momentarily.” Once again, the green Inkling hurries to obey before realizing the order was given, taking a seat over in the corner and quietly looking around. A smirk once again appears on the yellow Inkling’s face.

“I’ve never seen you so ready to be compliant, and especially not so quietly. Perhaps you got sick on the way here?” The green Inkling blushes and glares. It seems to him as though Emperor knows exactly when kind of hold he has over his companion right now. It’s only proven when the green one opens his mouth to protest.

“Silence. You know I’m right and it’s not as if you can make yourself speak now, can you?” Gloves scowls but doesn’t open his mouth. He knows he can’t argue, he can’t even answer Emperor’s question. All from one simple word. The king seems exceedingly more smug to see exactly the kind of control Gloves has given himself into. The green boy looks away, not wanting to see how amused Emperor is with how helpless he is right now.

“Now that won’t do. Look back at me Gloves.” The green Inkling really doesn’t want to, especially with how close the other sounds suddenly. But, as he expected, his body acts of it’s own accord and looks up at Emperor. Gloves regrets ever agreeing to this when he feels his face flush a bright green. He was right about how close Emp had gotten. If he stood up right now, they’d be face to face…

“Stand up and stay there Gloves.” Of course. Why wouldn’t Emp tell him to do that at this exact moment? Once again, the green Inkling obeys without resistance as much as he’d love to be out of this situation. Gloves continues trying to look anywhere but at the Inkling in front of him. He can feel the other’s look of confident superiority because of this.

“Close your eyes.” Again, obeyed despite the green Inkling’s confusion. The command from earlier to be quiet still prevents him from asking exactly why Emperor is having him do this. That is until a few second later when he feels something soft and warm on his lips. His eyes open from the shock, looking to see if what he thought was happening really was. It was. The king of turf was kissing a mere pawn.

When the shock wears off, the green Inkling shyly kisses back, unsure about the situation despite their excitement. When it breaks off, the yellow Inkling smirks at their dazed companion. “Good. Perhaps I should have you on my team more often… However, your outfit should be nearly done. We don’t have anymore time to waste here. Perhaps later tonight. I did say you were spending the entire duration of this arrangement with me…” Emperor has to hold back laughter at the shocked and flustered way Gloves attempts to hide his face at the suggestion.

“I don’t believe you’ll mind having yellow ink so much now, will you?… Come along. We have to get ready.” The king swiftly turns around, having no doubts his partner would follow. The other stares after him for a bit, wondering exactly what just happened and why it happened before rushing to follow.


End file.
